<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Split Second by Alberta_Sunrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631008">Split Second</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise'>Alberta_Sunrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Peña, Hurt/Comfort, Peña Whump., Whump, hurt Javier, javier whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peña is stuck between catching a man that will be a valuable asset in the hunt for Escobar and a gun pointed at him by a child. </p><p>This is an alternative to what happened in the chase to catch Poison and Juan Corrales.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at a Narcos FanFic. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peña panted as he held his gun firmly in front of him at Juan Corrales, the man's face full of fear.</p><p>'Drop the gun.' he said in Spanish as he breathed heavily 'NOW!'</p><p>The man pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and with shaking hands dropped it on the ground. Javier jumped from where he stood to the ground and snatched up the firearm, putting it in his own waistband before stepping towards the terrified man, gun still pointed in his face.</p><p>'You're under arrest you son of a bitch.' He said, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>'Let him go.' Shouted another, younger voice in Spanish.</p><p>Peña turned to see a child pointing a gun at him and at that moment he was very conscious of the fact he had no protection. He wasn't wearing a vest and his partner was off chasing Poison.</p><p>'Let him go.' the child said again, his hand deadly still as he held the gun at Javier.</p><p>'Put the gun down.' he said as his eyes flicked between the boy and Juan.</p><p>'You put yours down.' the child demanded.</p><p>Javier could feel the panic rising within him, his eyes still flitting between Escobar's man and this boy.</p><p>'I don't want to have to kill you.' he pleaded.</p><p>The boy stared down the barrel of his gun. There was no fear in his eyes which is what scared Peña the most.</p><p>'I will'</p><p>Javier glanced back at Corrales who had used the agents moment of distraction to dart around the corner. Knowing that he would be shot if he tried to run after him he turned his gun to the boy, edging slowly towards him in the hope of talking him down. The boy turned and ran off, prompting Peña to lower his weapon but he hadn't expected the child to suddenly turn back around and shoot. The bullet hit the wall behind him and then the kid continued to run. Javier stumbled backward panting as the adrenaline started to wear off. He lowered his head back against the wall as he attempted to catch his breath.</p><p>‘Fuck.’ he panted as he squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>That's when the pain hit him and he looked down to see the blood that had started to stain his shirt. He lifted the fabric and was greeted with a bloody bullet wound to his abdomen.</p><p>‘Shit’ she spat as he placed his hand over it to try and slow the bleeding.</p><p>The agent turned back and headed towards the house where they had left their Jeep, Steve was stood beside the vehicle with a face like thunder.</p><p>‘Javier?” he shouted as he saw Peña walk towards him.</p><p>‘Steve.’ he said as he panted.</p><p>‘You’re hurt?’ said Murphy as he tried to pull Peña’s bloodied hand away to take a closer look.</p><p>‘Just a graze.’ Said Javier as he shrugged his partner off.</p><p>A baby’s crying tore their attention away from Javier’s injury and back to the house where they had chased the suspects from.</p><p>‘We should check the house.’ panted Peña as he stepped towards the building, trying hard not to stumble up the steep stairs.</p><p>Holding the door open for Steve he watched as the man ascend the wooden stairs, blood pooling at the top from a woman's body that lay there and then another next to her. A child squealed from its highchair in the corner of the living room, smiling at the men as they stood in front of her in shock. The child seemed okay despite the chaos around her. Steve knelt in front of her, stroking her hand as he fought to keep back the tears that filled his eyes. There was no limit in age to Escobar’s victims. Javier sat own on the arm of a chair behind him and rubbed his forehead with his spare hand before looking at the child in disbelief. What were they going to do with her?</p><p>‘We can’t leave her here.’ Said Steve as he stood and picked her up.</p><p>‘Perhaps you and your wife should take care of her for now. There's not exactly a foster care system here.’ Said Javier as he looked up at Steve.</p><p>‘Yeah.’ he replied as he looked at the tiny person in his arms.</p><p>‘Come on let's get out of here before we incur any more shootouts.’ Said Javier, wincing as he stood.</p><p>Getting in the car Steve handed him the child, one hand cradling her as the other attempted to hold his blood inside his body.</p><p>‘We should get you to the hospital.’ Said Steve as he saw how far the blood had spread now.</p><p>‘Nah I’ll patch myself up at home.’ Peña replied as he turned his attention to the little girl in his arms who's tiny little fingers tried to stroke the stubble on his face.</p><p>‘Think she likes you.’ said Steve as he turned on the car and pulled away.</p><p>‘Kids tend to.’ Replied Javier as he smiled at the baby, wincing at the memory of who shot him.</p><p>At least she would be spared that sort of lifestyle when she was older.</p><p>It was dark when they parked up at their building, both too tired to head back to the office, the paperwork could wait. Carefully Peña got out the car, careful not to wake the baby who was now fast asleep in his arms. Steve gingerly took her from Javier as the two of them traipsed up the stone steps.</p><p>‘Go sort that out.’ Said Steve as he pointed a Peña’s side.</p><p>Javier nodded and pulled his keys from his pocket, unlocking his door and disappearing through it. Steve wasn’t convinced that Peña was being totally honest about the extent of his injuries but at this moment he had more pressing matters at hand. Walking up the winding steps he opened the door, tears falling freely now as he saw his wife.</p><p>‘Hey.’ she said as she dashed to his side, expression a mixture of shock and concern.</p><p>Steve tried to hold back his emotions but they got the better of him as he pulled the child’s head to his lips and planted a kiss on it. He looked at his wife who was smiling at this tiny creature in her husband's arms.</p><p>‘Who’s is she?’ asked Connie as she placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p>‘We tracked down three of Escobar’s guys today. One we killed at the scene but the other two escaped. This baby's mum along with another woman had been killed, I assume in case she knew something incriminating.’ he said as he walked to the couch and sad down, the baby still in his arms ‘Javier and I found her in the house surrounded by bodies.’</p><p>Steve broke down at this point, the gravity of his situation hitting him hard. Connie sat beside him, rubbing his back as she tried to soothe her weeping husband.</p><p>‘I should check on Javier.’ he said and he managed to control his sobs.</p><p>‘Why?’ asked Connie as her expression changed to one of confusion.</p><p>‘He was hit whilst chasing one of them.’ he said as he looked up at his wife ‘should make sure he's managed to patch himself up okay.’ he finished as he went to stand, stopped by Connie’s hand on his shoulder pushing him down again. </p><p>‘I’ll go check on Peña, I’m the one with Medical experience.’ she said as she stood ‘You get her cleaned up. Once I’ve finished with Javier we’ll try and find somewhere that sells formula along with anything else we need..’</p><p>Steve nodded at her and looked back down at the child in his arms. What were they going to do with her? Connie skipped down the stairs and knocked on Peña’s door.</p><p>‘Javi?’ she knocked again when the agent didn’t come to the door.</p><p>Perhaps he’d gone to sleep she thought to herself as she turned to leave but she was stopped in her tracks by a loud crash. She pulled down the handle and to her surprise, it opened.</p><p>‘JAVI’ she shouted as she darted into his apartment, gasping when she found him collapsed on the floor, his usual tanned skin was now white and his brow glistened with sweat.</p><p>‘Shit.’ she said as she stepped to his side, feeling his pulse and finding it weak and thready ‘Javier can you hear me.’ she said as she opened each lid to see if she could elicit a response from him.</p><p>She lifted this blood stained shirt to reveal a gruesome bullet wound that was bleeding freely. She grabbed the throw from his couch and pushed it hard against his wound. This brought Javier back to consciousness with a crash and he yelled in pain.</p><p>‘Shit there's an exit wound.’ said Connie as she attempted to put pressure on that also.</p><p>‘What are you doing here?’ he whispered as he fought to catch his breath.</p><p>‘Came to check on you, heard a crash, and found you half dead on your living room floor.’ said Connie ‘We need to get you to a hospital.’</p><p>‘No!’ he said quickly.</p><p>Connie looked at him in confusion.</p><p>‘Escobar isn’t afraid to end us now.’ he said as he strained to breathe ‘I go to a hospital and I won’t come out.’</p><p>‘Well, what shall I do??’</p><p>Javier looked at her, his lids getting heavy as he fought to stay awake. Noticing this Connie slapped his cheek in an attempt to keep him conscious.</p><p>‘Get Steve.’ was all he could say before his eyes rolled back and his body when limp.</p><p>‘Javi?’ she said as she watched the agent loose consciousness ‘Javi wake up. Come on buddy stay with me.’</p><p>Peña didn’t respond though and she started to panic. She ran up the stairs, not realising she was covered in her husband’s partner's blood. She opened the door to find Steve had made a makeshift cot from a washing basket, some pillows, and some sheets.</p><p>‘Think she’ll be okay in here till we can get her a proper cot tomorrow’ he said as he looked up at his wife.</p><p>His face dropped as he noticed that her hands and knees were stained in blood.</p><p>‘What happened?’ he said as he stepped towards her.</p><p>‘It's Javi, come quick.’ She said as she ran back out the door.</p><p>Steve’s heart raced as he picked up the makeshift cot and carried it with him down the stairs. Walking into his partner’s apartment he was greeted with the sight of Javier laying on the ground in a pool of this own blood.</p><p>‘Shit.’ Steve said as he placed the baby’s cot down on the couch and dashed to this partner’s side ‘Javier?’ he said as he shook him lightly but there was no response.</p><p>‘He told me to fetch you. Said no hospitals.’ stated Connie as she placed pressure on his two bullet wounds ‘What do we do?’</p><p>‘I don’t know.’ replied Steve as he placed this hands on his head.</p><p>Take his partner to hospital and he could be killed by one of Escobar’s thugs but if he didn’t take him to the hospital he would bleed to death right here on the floor. He had to make a decision and quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So glad that you like this. I hope that you enjoy this instalment :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he watched his wife work to stabilize his partner. He didn’t know what to do but he knew that his partner's life was in his hands. Javier’s usually tanned complexion was now deathly pale as he continued to lose blood at an alarming rate. His wife continued to talk to Peña, trying to coach him back to consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>‘Come on Javi, open your eyes for me.’ she said as she stroked some of his hair back that had stuck to his sweat-soaked brow. </p><p> </p><p>Peña started to stir, his eyes fighting to open as his head rolled towards the sound of Connie’s voice. As his mind began to clear the pain hit him and he screamed in agony as hands balled into fists at his side.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shhh… it's okay Javi just breathe.’ she soothed as she desperately tried to soothe him ‘Javi we need to get you to a hospital, if we don’t you’re going to bleed out right here on the floor.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘No.’ he said as he writhed on the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>‘Javi you need surgery. I’ve done all I can for you but you are going to die.’ she pleaded as continued to stroke his hair. </p><p> </p><p>‘Javi please listen to her.’ Begged Steve as he dropped to his knees at his side. </p><p> </p><p>Javier began to gasp and cough as blood began to coat his mouth, his eyes wide and full of fear as he felt himself losing control. </p><p> </p><p>‘Javi stay with me… Come on breathe.’ Steve pleaded as he watched his partner's eyes roll in to the back of his skull. </p><p> </p><p>‘Steve he is going to die!’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Shit…’ he geowled as he got up and grabbed Peña’s phone, dialling a number that he knew would either mean that his partner lived or died. </p><p> </p><p>‘Hola… I need ambulance…’ stuttered Murphy down the phone, his hands shaking ‘umm… ambulancia’ he continued as he rattled off their address down the phone, his voice shaking. </p><p> </p><p>He hung up the phone and dialled another number that he hoped meant that his partner would get the protection he needed. </p><p> </p><p>‘Hi, Carillo?… it’s Steve Murphy.’ he started as he ran his fingers through his hair ‘Yeah Peña's been shot. It's bad. I've called an ambulance but we both know he’s not safe in the hospital.’ </p><p> </p><p>Connie watched as her husband sat down beside the baby, stroking her hair as she slept, completely unaware of the fact that one of the men that had saved her was now dying not 10 feet away from where she lay. </p><p> </p><p>‘Okay great I will see you there.’ he finished as he hung up the phone. </p><p> </p><p>‘Well?’ Quizzed Connie as she looked at her husband with a questioning expression. </p><p> </p><p>‘The ambulance is coming and Carillo is going to meet us at the hospital with some guards to keep watch over him.’ he replied as he picked up the baby who had started to stir. </p><p> </p><p>Connie returned her attention to Peña whose breathing was getting more and more rapid by the minute, his lips tinged blue. </p><p> </p><p>‘Shit…’ she whispered as she placed her fingers on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>‘What is it?’ Asked Steve as he placed the baby back down in her makeshift cot and rushed to his partner’s side. </p><p> </p><p>‘He’s going into shock.’ she replied ‘where are they?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t know.’ replied Steve as he dashed to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly. </p><p> </p><p>He spotted blue lights illuminating the houses on either side of the street which was followed by the sound of sirens filling the air. </p><p> </p><p>‘Thank god’ he breathed as he dashed out the door and ran outside, waving them down as they rushed up the road. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled up beside the building and two medics jumped out, rushing to the back of the ambulance they pulled out a gurney and a bag of supplies. He wondered if they were clean or whether they were on Escobar’s payroll but shook the thought from his mind, now was not the time to dwell on such things. He jogged back up the steps, the EMTs hot on his heels as he led them to Javier’s apartment. They wasted no time getting to work, packing his wounds to slow the bleeding, and placing a mask over his face to help him breathe. Steve and Connie stood idly by as the two medics worked to stabilize Peña, gently sliding him onto the Gurney and begin to wheel him out of the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>‘Go with him.’ Said Steve as he looked at his wife ‘you have medical experience. Make sure they take care of him.’ </p><p> </p><p>Connie nodded and started to follow the medics out of the apartment, tears stinging her eyes at the sight of her husband’s partner looking so fragile. They got him down the stone steps and into the ambulance, the sirens filling the air with a dreadful sound as they started to speed down back down the street. Connie took Javier’s hand in hers, she wanted him to know that he wasn’t alone. </p><p> </p><p>‘I’m here Javi,’ she said softly as she squeezed his limp hand ‘I’ll take care of you I promise.’ </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like the longest journey she’d ever been on they arrived at the hospital, doors opening to reveal several military-looking men stood waiting for them outside. One she recognized as Carillo and her heart calmed a little, now she felt like Javier might be safe. Hopping out of the ambulance behind the medics she sprinted into the hospital, Carillo right beside her. As they reached the emergency room they were stopped by two nurses. They started speaking to them but Connie could not understand, she was completely focused on her husband's partner who was now being prepped for surgery. She heard Carillo say something to the nurses and the hands moved back and she was once again allowed to stand at his side again. </p><p> </p><p>‘They are prepping him for surgery. They are allowing me to stand outside the operating room but you must wait.’ said Carillo as he stood at her side. </p><p> </p><p>‘I promised I’d take care of him.’ She said as she took his Javier's hand again. </p><p> </p><p>‘I will not let anything happen to him.’ he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him, her eyes raw with tears. She wondered why she felt this way, she barely knew this man but she felt this urge to protect him no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>‘Trust me please.’ he said as he gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>She watched as they wheeled him off through some swinging doors and in that moment she had no idea whether she or Steve would see that man alive again. She prayed that Carillo was able to protect him like he said he would. She was shown into a large room that had chairs running down one wall and a few tables dotted about the floor. The only sound that filled the room was the hum of the vending machine that stood proudly in the centre of the far wall. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wait here.’ said the nurse to her in Spanish as she left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Connie nodded, but she continued to stand there for a while. Her mind was reeling as the events of the evening started to dawn on her, the image of Peña’s prone form led out on the floor in a pool of his own blood haunted her thoughts. She had no idea how long she stood there but eventually, she allowed herself to sit down on one of the thinly padded chairs that lined the wall. Leaning back and resting her head against the window behind her she watched the yellowed plastic clock tick away. Sometime later Steve arrived, his eyes wild as he sat down next to his wife. </p><p> </p><p>‘Where’s the baby.’ asked Connie as she took his hand in hers. </p><p> </p><p>‘A girl from the embassy is taking care of her.’ he replied. </p><p> </p><p>‘What girl?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Her names Colleen.’ he replied ‘she lives downstairs. She heard the commotion coming from Javi’s apartment and offered to take care of the baby so that I could be here.’ </p><p> </p><p>Connie smiled weakly at him as she gave his hand a squeeze. Fresh tears were forming in his eyes as he fought to keep himself together. </p><p> </p><p>‘How long has he been in surgery?’ he asked as he looked at the clock. </p><p> </p><p>‘Um, around an hour.’ she said as she also looked at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>Had it really only been an hour? </p><p> </p><p>Together they sat in almost complete silence, neither of them able to rest until they knew how the agent was doing. Some hours later Carillo entered the room, his expression was impossible to read. </p><p> </p><p>‘How is he?’ Asked Steve as he stood, wincing at his muscles protest from the sudden movement. </p><p> </p><p>‘They lost him twice on the table but he’s stable now.’ he replied.</p><p> </p><p>‘What aren’t you telling us?’ asked Connie as she held her husband's hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘He’s critical.’ he replied plainly ‘I have two men guarding his room and I have demanded that you be able to stay with him.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you.’ replied Connie as noticed her husband's shocked expression ‘can you take us to him?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, follow me.’ he replied as he led them out the room and down a wide blue hallway. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped beside a door that was guarded by two of his men, the blinds in the window here drawn to stop anyone else from being able to see who the room contained. Connie walked towards the door, pausing a moment upon seeing Javier laying there, a tube protruding from his lips as a machine pushed air into his starved lungs. She held her hand out behind her and turned to look at her husband who was frozen to the spot. </p><p> </p><p>‘Come on honey.’ she said as she spread out her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Taking her hand and following her into the room, his stomach dropped as he saw the state his partner was in. Javier's upper body was bare, but for the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his belly. He seemed to have wires and tubes coming out everywhere. Steve felt sick as he sat down at his side, his eyes fixed on the tube that was the only thing keeping Peña breathing. </p><p> </p><p>‘Come on brother you need to fight.’ he said and he clenched a fist against his lips ‘we still have so much work to do.’ </p><p> </p><p>Connie watched her husband for what felt like hours. The room filled with the soft clicks of the ventilator and the beeps of the monitor letting them know that he was still with them. Nurses came and went, barely speaking two words to them. The couple took it in turns to watch him, not trusting anyone alone with him. This time it was Connie’s watch, Steve had gone home to check on the baby and bring fresh clothes and so she sat there and held Javier’s hand in hers as she watched the uniform rise and fall of his chest.  That uniformity was disturbed by Peña's body suddenly beginning to writhe as he choked on the tube down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>‘Javi?’ she said as she jumped to her feet ‘SOMEBODY HELP!!’ she screamed as she felt herself panic. ‘Shhhh its okay Javi, don’t fight it.’ she continued as his panic-filled eyes locked with hers. </p><p> </p><p>She was startled by two men sprinting into the room, she didn’t recognize them either of them but in that moment she didn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>‘Okay, I am going to remove the tube! I need you to cough for me.’ said the doctor as he started to pull the tube out. </p><p> </p><p>‘Step back señora.’ said the nurse as he smiled at her warmly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Thank goodness! Someone that speaks English.’ she said as she jumped out of his way. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a small chuckle as he started to check Javier’s fluids. The bells and alarms on the agents monitor settling as Javier coughed and took a few pained breaths. </p><p> </p><p>‘That’s it just breathe normally.’ he said as he placed his hand on Peña’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The nurse motioned that Connie could return to Javier’s side and went about updating the chart that hung and the bottom of his bed. She placed a comforting hand on the top of his head as he lazily rolled his head over to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mrs Murphy.’ he said hoarsely as he blinked at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘Connie, please call me Connie.’ She replied as she smirked at him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Right I will leave you two alone.’ said the doctor as he and the nurse exited the room.</p><p> </p><p>‘How do you feel?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Numb.’ he replied as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>‘Means the drugs are working.’ she joked as she gave his hand a friendly squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you.’ he said as he smiled at her weakly. </p><p> </p><p>‘For what?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘For saving my stubborn ass.’ he replied with a chuckle that caused him to cough. </p><p> </p><p>‘Well my god you're awake.’ said another voice, drawing both their gazes to the doorway ‘You look like shit.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Right back at ya’ replied Peña as he smirked at his partner. </p><p> </p><p>‘How’s the baby?’ Asked Connie </p><p> </p><p>‘She’s okay. Colleen has taken her down the embassy and apparently, she is a hit with everyone.’ said Steve as he gave his wife a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>‘Where’s mine?’ Asked Javier as his eyes locked with Steve’s</p><p> </p><p>‘Where’s your what?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘My kiss?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck off.’ Said Steve as he laughed at his partner's comment ‘You must be feeling better if your shitty sense of humour is back.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What are you on about I’m hilarious.’ replied Peña, as he tried to mimic a hurt expression. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel his eyes getting heavier as unconsciousness welcomed him into her embrace again. His eyes opening and closing as he fought to stay away. Something didn’t feel right, he felt like someone was sitting on his chest. Suddenly his eyes didn’t feel so heavy but his chest was getting tighter and tighter. Alarms started blaring as he clenched to the sheets at his side. </p><p> </p><p>‘Javi what's wrong?’ Asked Steve, panic flooded his tone. </p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t… know.’ he gasped. </p><p> </p><p>‘Connie?’ asked Steve as he looked at his wife with pleading eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t know what's happening.’ she said, her heart was in her throat as she scanned her brain for any reason he could be like this. </p><p> </p><p>‘I can’t breathe.’ said Peña as his back arched. </p><p> </p><p>Connie pressed the call button on the bed frantically as Steve ordered one of the soldiers to fetch a doctor. </p><p> </p><p>‘Hold on Javi.’ she begged as she held his hand in hers, which he took gratefully. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes drifted over to his morphine drip and that's when she saw it, someone had fiddled with the taps. </p><p> </p><p>‘Shit shit shit.’ she spat as she lowered the dosage back down to what it should have been ‘that nurse fiddled with his pain meds.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘What??’ Shouted Steve as he looked at his wife in disbelief ‘so he’s overdosed on morphine??’ </p><p> </p><p>Connie nodded grimly as Javier squeezed her hand, his lips now tinged blue again as he fought for enough air. </p><p> </p><p>‘SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!’ shouted Murphy out the door as he watched in horror at the events unfolding before him. </p><p>Then Javier went limp, and the line on his monitor went flat. Connie shook him vigorously in a desperate attempt to wake it.</p><p> </p><p>‘No!’ She begged as tears rolled freely down her cheek 'Steve he's coding.' </p><p> </p><p>'SOMEBODY HELP!!' he screamed as the sound of Peña flatling echoed in his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies this took a little longer than expected, had a mad week at work. Thanks for all the support with this and I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn’t see the hands that pulled him to one side, his eyes were fixed on his partner who lay still in his bed. A flurry of movement filled the small room as a doctor and nurses started to work on Javier. One nurse placed a mask over his face and began to pump air into his dormant lungs as another lowered his bed so that he was flat. The doctor started shouting orders in Spanish as another nurse wheeled in a defibrillator. The sight of this instrument made Connie’s heart sink as the reality of what was happening became more real. Placing the paddles on Peña’s chest he shouted clear in Spanish as it sent a jolt of electricity through Javier’s body. They all held their breath as their eyes traced to the monitor, the sound of air being pumped into Javier’s lungs echoing in Steve’s ears but the monitor showed that there was still no heartbeat. Again the doctor ordered everyone to stand back as he sent another jolt of electricity through the agent. The monitor began to beep as Javier’s heart started to beat again and they allowed themselves to breath a sigh of relief but the monitor changed its tune as Javier coded again. </p><p>‘Shit come on Javi.’ said Steve as he grabbed his wife’s hand. </p><p>Connie looked at her husband's hand holding hers and she gave it a gentle squeeze before returning her gaze to Javier whose body arched from the bed as the doctor attempted to shock life into the agent again. Still, there was nothing. The doctor then put down the paddles and started compressions as the nurse continued to pump air into Javier’s starved lungs. </p><p>‘Come on Javi, you bastard!’ Spat Murphy as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill. </p><p>He watched as the doctor continued compressions which caused Javier’s body to rock limply. He knew that the doctor couldn’t keep doing this. </p><p>‘Javi breath dammit!!’ he shouted, eyes wild. </p><p>The room was then filled with a sound that brought everyone to a standstill. The monitor beeped as the line on the screen started to outline his heartbeat. They all watched the screen for a long while, willing that line to keep dancing. Then the room was a flurry of activity again as the doctor started asking for different medications to treat Javier’s overdose and the nurses went about getting him comfortable again. Steve pulled his wife into his arms, holding her tight as a wave of emotions washed over him. They continued to hold each other as the doctor and nurses finished up and started to leave, then it was just them and the sound of Javier’s heart monitor ringing in the air. Steve let out a shaky breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. Walking to his partner’s bedside, he sat down in the chair that was next to it and threw his head into his hands. Connie walked up to her husband and perched herself on the end of Peña’s bed, taking in the mans pale complexion and uneven breathing. The mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula, adding to the tubes that surround his prone form. </p><p>‘Steve why don’t you go see if you can grab us some coffee.’ she said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder ‘I’ll stay with him.’ </p><p>Steve looked up at his wife and nodded before standing up and placing his hand on his partner’s arm.</p><p>‘I won't be long brother.’ he said as he gave it a gentle squeeze. </p><p>Connie watched her husband leave, giving him a weak smile when he turned to look at her and his partner. Smiling back he turned and left, walking down the empty hallway towards the canteen. Connie returned her attention to the man who lay unconscious beside her. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently as she wiped away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. She didn’t move from her perch, just sat there, watching her husband’s partner as his eyes rolled wildly beneath their lids. </p><p>Some time passed and Peña started to stir, groaning as his senses were assaulted with the toils his body had been through. He let out a groan as he squeezed his eyes in a fight to clear away the mist that clouded his mind. He attempted to push himself into a sitting position but that caused agony to erupt in his wound and elicited a cry of pain as he scrunched his face. </p><p>‘Shhhh it's okay.’ said Connie as she pushed him back down onto the bed with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. </p><p>Javier calmed to her touch, leaning into it as he sought some respite. He waited a short while before opening his eyes again.</p><p>‘What happened?’ he whispered, realising his throat was as dry as paper. </p><p>Noticing this Connie grabbed the cup of ice chips on the table beside him and carefully picked one up and brought it to his lips. </p><p>‘The nurse that came to tend you when you first woke up fiddled with your morphine. You suffered an overdose.’ she started as she brought another ice chip to his mouth which he accepted gratefully ‘we almost lost you.’ </p><p>Javier looked at her with a shocked expression, his brow knitted together as his eyes flitted between the guard outside his door and his partner’s wife. </p><p>Seeing this Connie placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. </p><p>‘Your safe now Javi.’ she said softly. </p><p>Javier could feel himself growing weary again and so only nodded in response. His eyes grew heavy and he did not fight it. Connie watched as the agent slipped out of consciousness again, knowing that he needed all the rest he could get. Her attention was grabbed by the sound of her husband's voice outside the door and her eyes darted up to see him speaking with Carillo. He caught her eye and smiled at her, raising a coffee cup so she could see it. Connie smiled and nodded back at him, watching as he finished his conversation and entered the room, blowing on his own drink before taking a sip. </p><p>‘Everything okay?’ she questioned as she gratefully accepted the drink that her husband passed to her. </p><p>‘Carrillo has ensured that only the doctors that last treated Javi will be the ones to tend him.’ he said as he sat on a chair in the corner of the room ‘He believes they can be trusted.’ </p><p>‘Thats good.’ replied Connie as she looked at Peña again ‘He woke up briefly.’ </p><p>‘Really?’ said Steve as he shifted in his seat. </p><p>Connie nodded, her hand still holding Javier’s. She felt like if she let go he’d slip away, she was angry she hadn’t noticed that his drip had been tampered with sooner and so she had taken it upon herself to make sure that didn’t happen again. </p><p>‘Thank you.’ said Steve suddenly pulling her out of her thoughts. </p><p>‘What for.’ She said as she looked at her husband, confusion etched into her expression. </p><p>‘For caring for him…’ started Steve as he motioned towards Javier ‘For keeping me together through all this.’ </p><p>‘That’s what wives are for.’ she replied as she smiled at her husband sweetly. </p><p>‘Most wives don't spend day and night hold their husband's partner's hand, comforting him when he’s fearful.’ stated Murphy as he leaned forward on his elbows ‘especially when they barely know them.’ </p><p>Connie gave her husband a sad smile before looking back at Peña whose raspy breathing rang in her ears. His brow creased and his pain evident in his features. She felt herself wanting to ease his suffering, stroking his hair again and watching as his features calm, his body relax and his breathing evened out. She smiled as she continued to stroke his brown hair, glad that she could give him some relief. </p><p>Hours passed and Javier slept. Doctors came and went and both Connie and Steve watched them carefully. Ensuring that there were no other incidents, that could cost Peña his life. Connie sat at his bedside, watching the TV that hung on the wall opposite. It was all the same, dozens dead because of Escobar and his thugs. Javier stirred beside her, grunting as he slowly opened his eyes. </p><p>‘Welcome back.’ Said Connie sweetly as she smiled at him. </p><p>‘Hi.’ he replied as rubbed his eyes with the one hand that wasn’t covered in tubes ‘Where’s Steve?’</p><p>‘He had to relieve Colleen of the baby, I offered to go but he thought it better I stay and keep an eye on your treatment.’ She replied. </p><p>‘Well your face is much nicer to wake up to.’ he joked as he gave Connie his signature grin. </p><p>‘Someone’s feeling better.’ she said as she gave him a big smile. </p><p>‘I wouldn’t go that far.’ he said, wincing as he attempted to get himself into a more comfortable position. </p><p>Connie chuckled as she returned her attention to the tv. They both sat in silence for some time except for when Connie would help Javier with an ice chip or two. Connie’s attention was pulled from the telenovela that had come on after the news to a man who was approaching the guards stood outside the door. His eyes were wild as he quickened his pace, pulling out a gun and shooting both the guards dead. Connie dove for the door and locked it before pulling the blinds completely shut. Javier had leapt out of bed and grabbed his gun, pulling Connie behind him he held her there with his left hand as his right held the gun pointed at the door. Connie shook with fear as the assailant began to slam themselves against the door in an attempt to open it. Javier edged back slightly as the door started to give way, swinging open violently as the lock finally failed. The man was young, not someone that Javier had seen before but he could feel the evil that poured out of the mans soul. Instinctively he threw himself at the man and knocked him to the ground, letting out a growl as his wound erupted in pain but he ignored it and planted a few punches before the man hit him in the gut. This elicited a loud yell as he felt blood start to trickle down his bare skin. The assailant then grabbed his gun and clocked Javier round the side of the head with it before pointing it straight at his heart. Time seemed to slow down as the agent waited for the inevitable gunshot and it came, but he felt no pain. The man toppled sideways revealing Connie stood there with his gun still raised in front of her, her hand shaking and her breathing heavy as she fought to keep control of her emotions. Javier let his hand travel to his torse, pulling his fingers away to see the blood that now coated them. </p><p>‘Shit.’ he breathed as his head fell back onto the floor. </p><p>Connie finally lowered the weapon, tossing it on the bed before rubbing her hands on her legs as if trying to wipe the blood away. She looked at Peña who was still laid out on the floor, a small pool of blood forming around him. </p><p>‘Shit…’ she said as she dashed to his side ‘Shit… shit shit shit… you’ve torn your stitches.’ </p><p>‘I guessed.’ he joked before scrunching his eyes closed tightly. </p><p>She was torn between running to find help and staying to protect him. She knew if she left him there was a chance there were more men just waiting to kill him, but he was losing blood fast and if he wasn't treated he was going to die right here on the floor. </p><p>She grabbed the blue throw from the bed and used it to put pressure on his wound. His breathing was getting strained as he fought to control the pain, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop him from screaming out. </p><p>‘Don’t leave me.’ he pleaded, fear evident in his dark brown eyes.</p><p>This statement broke her heart, he sounded so vulnerable at that moment. Police started to flood the hallways, weapons drawn and amongst them, she saw her husband. </p><p>‘Steve help.’ she pleaded, her voice cracking as her emotions started to overflow. </p><p>Steve pushed passed the others and ran straight into Peña’s room but he had not expected what would greet him. It was like history repeating itself as he saw his partner surrounded by his own blood again. </p><p>'Help me please.' his wife begged as she sobbed. </p><p>Peña's eyes rolled in their sockets as he fought to stay conscious, he could feel his life draining away as he continued to bleed out on the floor. He knew he wouldn't be safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to POTFFAN for the love for this story! Hope this was worth the wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stood there with his hands on his head as the doctors worked on stabilising Javier again. Most of the medical staff had fled the floor after hearing gunshots but Carillo had assured them that the hospital and the floor were sufficiently guarded and that there was no chance of anyone else coming in and endangering their lives or the lives of other patients. Steve, however, knew that despite the fact no one from the outside could get to his partner, someone from the inside still might. Escobar’s spies were everywhere and as long as Peña was in the hospital he was vulnerable, but what else could they do? He was pulled out of his thoughts by his wife who was now stood in front of him, her expression sad but her eyes still filled with fear from what she’d just been through. </p><p>‘They need to take Javi back into surgery. He’s sustained a lot of damage to his wounds. He also needs another blood transfusion as he’s lost a lot.’ she said as she placed her hand on his arm.</p><p>He had lost a lot. Steve could see it on the hospital floor. A dark crimson pool covering the hospital tiles and staining both his wife and the doctor's clothes from where they had knelt in the spreading liquid. </p><p>‘Will he be okay?’ Steve asked as he looked at his wife, his question sounded more like him pleading. </p><p>‘If he pulls through the surgery then hopefully yes.’ she started as looked down on the blood that covered her legs ‘but he can’t afford anymore run-ins like this! If someone attacks him again, we both know he won’t make it out of that alive. </p><p>‘What do you suggest?’ Pushed Murphy, he could see his wife had an idea. </p><p>‘We get him moved back home. I can monitor him from there, administer his meds and we can ensure that he is safe.’ she replied, his eyes drifting to the agent who was now being loaded onto a gurney ready to be whisked off to surgery. </p><p>‘That’s crazy. You need all this equipment.'</p><p>‘Which we can get.’ She interrupted ‘Carrillo has already offered to source what we need and get him moved. Steve you know he’s not safe here! He’s safer where we can keep an eye on everything.’ </p><p>Steve nodded. She was right. She was more than capable to treat him and caring for him and the longer his partner was here, the more likely he was to be snuffed out by someone on Escobar’s payroll. </p><p>‘Okay I will get everything sorted, you stay here with Javi and make sure that he comes out of the operating theatre alive. </p><p>‘I will.’ nodded Connie as she followed Javier out of the room and towards theatre. </p><p>‘I will go with them and ensure that everything goes smoothly.’ said Carrillo as he walked up to Murphy ‘Juan here will be able to help you arrange to get what you need taken to Peña’s apartment. As soon as he is stable enough we will get him moved.’ </p><p>Steve nodded again and watched as Horacio jogged after his wife and partner before turning his attention to the young man that had been assigned to help him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of people removing the bodies of the men that had guarded the room, their blood also staining to the pale yellow floor. Cleaners were stood by ready to clean up the blood and give the illusion that nothing happened. He supposed that this was probably not an unfamiliar occurrence for them. </p><p>‘Sir, I have been asked to assist you in getting the instruments you need to care for señor Peña.’ Said Juan nervously.</p><p>‘Yes that's right..’ Replied Steve, suddenly aware that he had no idea what they needed ‘Did Carillo tell you what that was.’ </p><p>‘Si, your wife gave him a list which he has given to me.’ replied the young man, smiling awkwardly at the agent. </p><p>Of course, his wife had given him a list. Now it was a case of where the hell they got this stuff from.</p><p>§</p><p>Connie stood anxiously outside the operation theatre, biting at her thumbnail as she watched the clock above the doors. Javier had been in surgery two hours now, and the longer he was in there, the more she wondered if something had gone wrong. She jumped at the sudden movement of one of the swinging doors as the surgeon appeared from behind it. </p><p>‘He made it through.’ he replied ‘he is still not out of the woods but he’s stable. He cannot afford any further incidents like that.’ </p><p>‘That is why we are going to transfer him to a safe location.’ Replied Carillo, his tone stern.</p><p>‘You cannot move him!’ spat the doctor as he squared up the Colonel ‘he’s just been through two hours of surgery!’ </p><p>‘He is a DEA agent that has been shot. He is a sitting duck here no matter how much security we put on him.’ Growled Horacio ‘we have arranged transport to move him somewhere where he will receive the best possible care but he will also be safe!’ </p><p>The surgeon looked at the Colonel and then at Connie who was still anxiously biting her nail. He looked like he was about to object again but then stopped himself, simply stating ‘Fine’ before waving his hands in the air in defeat. </p><p>‘He is going into recovery now, I will let you know when he can be moved. I will also get a nurse to fetch you when he settled in recovery’ he said finally before walking back into the theatre and out of view. </p><p>‘We cannot tell anyone where we are moving him to.’ said Horacio as he turned to look at Connie. </p><p>‘Agreed.’ She concurred, nodding at him. </p><p>They stood around for another half an hour before the nurse fetched them and took them to Javier’s recovery room. He was pale and still hooked up to a vast array of wires, a nasal cannula hooked around his nose to help him breathe. </p><p>‘I’ll wait outside.’ said Carillo as he looked at Peña and then at Connie. </p><p>‘Okay.’ she replied as she walked to the agent’s side, checking him over before sitting herself down next to him. </p><p>She sat and watched each shaky breath he took, glad to see that he had made it through his ordeal. He made no signs of waking, not even when Carillo got him wheeled out of the hospital and into the back of an armored vehicle that they had kitted out as a makeshift ambulance for situations such as these. She climbed into the back with him, placing a mask over his face and strapping him down so that he did not rip his stitches during the journey. Speeding through the semi empty streets they pulled into the underground parking lot for their building, getting Javier up the narrow winding stairs his floor would be tricky but they would not have prying eyes that might realise who he was. After what felt like an eternity they managed to get Peña up the stairs and into his bed where Connie then hooked him up to the Heart monitor, IV, and oxygen that Juan and Steve had sourced. She and her husband went about propping him up and getting him comfortable, both being glad he was unconscious and not fighting them every step of the way. They both took it in turns to watch him and the baby. A whole day passed before Peña made any signs of waking. Steve was dragged out of his reverie by the sound of the heart monitor beeping faster as Javier came to, his breathing quickened as the pain hit him.  </p><p>‘Javi?’ said Steve as he leaned forward in his chair, placing a comforting hand on his partner’s arm as Peña’s backed arched ‘Calm down buddy… Connie!!’ </p><p>Hearing her name she ran into the room to find her husband trying to hold down his partner who was writhing in his bed, letting out pained yells as he scrunched his eyes. </p><p>‘Shit.’ she said as she sprinted to the bed, checking his IV and upping it a little. </p><p>Slowly Javier began to settle as the pain became easier to handle. He could hear muffled voices, a hand stroking his hair. Leaning into the touch he fought his way consciousness, like a drowning person trying to swim to the surface. His eyes cracked open, blinking as the light burned his eyes. Opening them more he was greeted by the sight of his partner leaning over him. He was smiling but his eyes told a different story. </p><p>‘When I asked where's my kiss I meant from Mrs. Murphy… You're not the right blonde.’ he joked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. </p><p>Steve let out a laugh but tears trailed down his face. He wiped them away with his hand before patting his friend gently on the shoulder.</p><p>‘Don’t hit on my wife man, that's unprofessional.’ he said as he smirked.</p><p>Peña let out a chuckle, the action causing him to cough. He winced slightly at the pain coughing elicited then let his eyes trail over to the woman that was sat on the edge of his bed, her smile stretching from ear to ear. That’s when he realised he wasn’t in the hospital anymore, his eyes scanning the familiar room. </p><p>‘How did I get home?’ he asked, his expression puzzled. </p><p>‘After you were attacked for the second time. We decided that you were safer here where we can take care of you.’ said Connie, placing her hand on top of his ‘I have tended you the best I can. As long as we don’t have any run ins with gunmen and you don’t move, you have a good chance of surviving this.’ </p><p>‘Thank you.’ he said, turning his hand so that he could squeeze hers. </p><p>‘You’re welcome.’ </p><p>The baby started crying which made everyone jump. Connie leaped to her feet and skipped into the kitchen, picking up the baby from the Moses basket they’d set up in Peña’s lounge and bouncing her on her hip.</p><p>‘How do you feel?’ </p><p>‘Like I was shot.’ Joked Javier as he rolled his head to face his partner. </p><p>‘I’m serious Javi.’ he said, his expression changing ‘we nearly lost you. I saw you die, they almost didn’t revive you.’ </p><p>‘But they did.’ Interrupted Javier ‘I’m not dead and I have your lovely wife and you to make sure it stays that way.’ </p><p>Steve nodded, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger to get rid of the new tears that had started to form. </p><p>‘Rest up brother.’ said Steve as he stood up ‘we’ll be just out there if you need us.’ he finished as he pointed to the door.</p><p>Peña nodded and smiled at his partner weakly. His eyes had started to grow heavier by the second. He was glad to be in his own home. He felt safer now, he just hoped that nothing else would go wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the ending :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days crawled past and Javier made slow progress. Connie continued to monitor him closely and either she or Steve always stayed with him. He spent most of the time sleeping, escaping from the pain but he was adamant that Connie not give him too much morphine for fear it would almost kill him again. He could hear breathing beside him, soft and even. Cracking his eyes open he turned his head to see Connie asleep beside him. He smiled at her, the poor woman had taken to caring for a baby and a man who’d been shot a week ago. He admired her strength and understood why Steve had fallen in love with her, what man wouldn’t? He shifted slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable but the movement caused a ripple of pain to rip through him. This elicited a loud groan from him as he tried to breath through it, his breaths more like shaky gasps as he clutched at the blanket at his sides. </p><p>‘Javi.’ said Connie as she sat up and leaned towards him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. </p><p>‘I’m okay.’ he gasped ‘just moved too much.’ </p><p>‘I can up your pain meds if you want me to.’ she said softly, smiling at him as she rubbed her thumb on his shoulder. </p><p>‘No I’ll be fine.’ he said as he gave her a pained smile ‘I’m sorry I woke you.’ </p><p>‘I shouldn’t have been sleeping.’ she said as she looked at him awkwardly, realising she has been asleep in her husband’s partner's bed and next to said, partner. </p><p>‘It’s fine.’ he said, noticing her cheeks flush ‘you must be tired taking care of a baby and my sorry ass.’ he joked. </p><p>Connie nodded before throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. She walked over to a small white basket in the corner of the room and picked up the baby that lay in it. </p><p>‘Where’s Steve?’ asked Peña as he watched the woman bounce the baby in her arms.</p><p>‘He’s had to go into the office.’ she replied ‘your being shot has raised a lot of questions as to why you were in the Comuna without back up in the first place.’ </p><p>Javier nodded but did not say a word. It had been foolish of them and look where it had gotten them? He got shot and the bad guys got away. The only silver lining is that they had saved the baby. Connie placed the child back in the cot turned to face Javier, her cheeks still pink from her evident embarrassment at falling asleep in his bed. </p><p>‘Can I get you anything?’ she asked as walked towards the bedroom door.</p><p>‘Whiskey… please.’ </p><p>‘Water.’ she said sternly but a smirk crossed her lips. </p><p>‘This is worse than getting shot.’ he joked, the thought making him wince. </p><p>‘I highly doubt that.’ she replied as she walked out of the room. </p><p>She returned quickly with a glass of water which she placed on the table beside him as she perched next to him. She then helped him sit up slightly, the movement bringing him all new waves of pain and then handed him the glass which he sipped from gratefully. </p><p>‘You think you can handle anything to eat?’ she asked as she took the glass from him and placed it back down on the table. </p><p>‘Yeah, I probably could.’ he replied, wincing as Connie lowered him back down onto the now freshly plumped pillows. </p><p>She then started pulling away his bandages to check on how his wound was healing. Sucking air through her teeth as the grim wound came to light. There were no signs of infection so she bandaged in back up, her eyes catching Javier’s as he watched her work. She wasn’t happy with how slowly it was healing though. </p><p>‘Everything okay?’ he asked as he looked at her, struggling to read her expression.</p><p>‘Yeah.’ she replied as she looked up and smiled at him ‘I’m going to make you some soup, rest up.’ </p><p>Javier nodded at her but part of him wasn’t convinced at what she said. He’d been laid up for a week now and yet the pain made no signs of subsiding, but he trusted her. He lay there and listened to the soft breathes Olivia in her cot. He couldn’t believe that Mr and Mrs Murphy had ended up taking her on but seeing them both with her he knew they were naturals. He lay there staring at the ceiling for some time, just listening to Connie bustling in his kitchen. She came back through a few minutes later with a tray in hand, a bowl of steaming food lay on top of it. She again helped him sit up, arranging the pillows so that he could lean against the headboard as he ate. Connie sat on the chair in the corner of the room, watching the baby as she slept. She couldn’t believe what her life had become. A nurse who had moved to Columbia with her husband now found herself caring for an orphaned baby and her husband’s partner. </p><p>‘How is she?’ he asked, dragging her attention from the child. </p><p>‘She’s doing okay.’ she replied softly ‘I’m just glad that she is too young to remember what she saw.’ </p><p>Peña nodded, remembering the scene he and Murphy walked into. He too was pleased that she would not remember that day. He placed his spoon down and let his head fall back onto the headboard. </p><p>‘You done?’ said Connie.</p><p>Javier jumped. not hearing her walk up beside him. </p><p>‘Yes thank you.’ </p><p>She picked up the tray and placed it on the side in the kitchen. Olivia started to stir and Connie darted to the bedroom and scooped the crying baby up in her arms. She knew she must be hungry so took her to the kitchen where she had put a few bottles of formula in Javier’s fridge. Once the baby was fed she walked back into Peña’s room, finding him sat reading a book. The baby continued to cry and Connie felt herself losing the will to live the longer she screamed. </p><p>‘Here’ said Javier suddenly, holding out his arms to her. </p><p>‘Are you sure?’ asked Connie.</p><p>Peña nodded and smiled and Connie perched herself on the other side of the bed beside Javier, handing him the baby. Instantly the child started to settle, smiling at him as her tiny hand tried to reach for his face. </p><p>‘Wow, how did you do that?’ </p><p>‘What can I say? Babies like me.’ he giggled. </p><p>Connie rubbed her eyes, struggling to fight how tired she was. </p><p>‘Sleep, I’ll watch her.’ he said, motioning for Connie to lay down beside him. </p><p>‘I shouldn’t.’ she replied, shrugging her shoulders. </p><p>‘Sleep Connie.’ He replied, tilting his head as he gave her the Peña smile ‘I’ve slept enough for a lifetime this past week. Get some sleep and I’ll wake you if we need anything.’ he said as he motioned to the now sleeping baby in his arms. </p><p>He didn't need to tell her twice. She was too tired to argue with him and so laid herself down and was out within seconds. </p><p>Steve opened the door to Peña’s flat quietly, desperate not to disturb him and the baby. Stepping lightly into Javi’s bedroom he was surprised by the scene that met him. Connie was fast asleep beside Peña, the baby fast asleep in his arms. Javier stirred as he heard someone enter the room, cracking his eyes open he was greeted by Steve smirking at him. Murphy took the baby from Peña and placed her in her cot, his eyes drifting to his wife who’d not stirred since he arrived. </p><p>‘Finally got my wife into bed hey Javi?’ he joked as he pulled the chair up beside the bed. </p><p>Peña rolled his eyes at his partner before a smirk crossed his lips. His eyes glancing at Connie before returning to his partner. He could feel himself growing tired again and so could Steve. </p><p>‘Here.’ he said as he helped Javier into a more comfortable position.</p><p>‘Thank you, brother.’ </p><p>Steve smiled at his partner as he watched him drift off. The pain that had been etched into his features ironed out as he slipped into a painless sleep. </p><p>Three days passed and much to Connie’s relief Javier started to make real progress. He was finally able to get up out of bed and walk around within reason. Steve had had to go back to the office but Peña was kept entertained by Connie and the baby. He would sit on the couch and bounce her on his knee which brought pure joy to not just the baby. Watching as the agent played with the baby she could help but feel content. She continued to monitor him over the coming days but Connie was confident now that Peña was going to be okay. They were all going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>